Raqs Sharqi
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Audrey descubre que está embarazada, decide que tomará unas clases de preparación al parto nada habituales. Lástima que Percy no esté preparado para formar parte de ello. Esta historia participa en el reto "Descríbeme un baile" del foro "The Ruins".


**RAQS SHARQI**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a la señora Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Descríbeme un baile" **__del foro __**"The Ruins"**__. La idea principal es escribir una historia que gire en torno a un baile determinado y a mí me ha tocado la danza árabe. Y puesto que últimamente los tengo un poquito abandonados, he decido escoger a Percy y a Audrey como personajes principales. Espero que os guste._

* * *

—Así que el embarazo os ha pillado un poco por sorpresa, ¿verdad?

Audrey sonríe y se encoje de hombros. Anne, su compañera de trabajo y madre más que veterana, le palmea con suavidad el dorso de la mano y se pone a hablar de sus numerosos embarazos. Anne tiene cuarenta años, es enfermera en la planta de obstetricia y tiene la nada desdeñable cantidad de cinco hijos. Por lo visto, cuando ella y su marido se casaron decidieron que tendrían familia numerosa y sin duda han cumplido con sus planes. De hecho, Anne todavía se siente joven y afirma que, si cuando su niño más pequeño cumpla dos años aún se siente con ganas, irán a por el sexto. A Audrey le dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo, especialmente cuando se acuerda de su (futura) suegra Molly.

Tan solo hace una semana que supo de su estado y, aunque está relativamente contenta, la verdad es que el miedo le gana terreno a la alegría por varios motivos. Porque es muy joven, porque no lleva ni dos años con Percy, porque él tiene un secreto extraño que nadie más puede conocer y porque ni siquiera están casados. Cuando le dio la noticia, lo primero que su novio hizo fue pensar en la señora Weasley. Audrey no entiende por qué Percy le tiene tanto miedo si la mujer es encantadora (cuando quiere), aunque supone que es demasiado conservadora para aceptar algo así.

Sin embargo, no son los problemas familiares los que le preocupan en ese momento. Esa mañana se ha pasado por la consulta del ginecólogo y el hombre le ha explicado un montón de cosas sobre el futuro que le espera. Y en realidad son cosas que Audrey conoce perfectamente porque ella también está en ginecología y ha tenido ocasión de atender numerosos partos, pero eso no significa que no esté nerviosa y asustada porque ahora tendrá que pasar ella por todo eso. Ella sola, sin nadie que comparta la carga y el embarazo.

—Y está clarísimo que tienes que ir a clases de preparación al parto —Decía Anne en ese momento—. Yo he ido durante todos los embarazos y ayuda un montón, aunque con Vincent hice algo diferente. _Raqs Sharqi._

—¿Qué?

—O lo que es lo mismo, la danza del vientre.

Audrey se queda tan pasmada que hace que Anne suelte una carcajada.

—No me mires con esa cara, mujer. La _Raqs Sharqi_ fortalece los músculos del vientre y de la zona pélvica y ayuda a que el parto sea más llevadero. Y hace que te sientas reivindicada como mujer, por supuesto. Te sentirás más femenina y sensual y eso te vendrá de perlas cuando empieces a ponerte como una foca. Aunque siempre puedes recurrir a los clásicos ejercicios para controlar la respiración y practicar para romperle los dedos de la mano a tu chico.

Audrey suelta una risita y Anne le da un golpecito amistoso en el hombro antes de ponerse a hurgar en su bolso.

—Te voy a dar el número de mi gimnasio. No pierdes nada por llamarles.

—¿De verdad funciona?

—¡Oh, sí, créeme! Y si te decides a practicar los ejercicios durante el parto, mejor que mejor.

—¿En serio?

—Era algo que solían hacer antiguamente las mujeres de las tribus. Rodeaban a la parturienta y comenzaban a bailar la danza del vientre para que ésta las imitara y el dolor de las contracciones se hiciera más soportable.

Audrey se queda pensativa. Es la primera vez que escucha algo así y le suena un poco a cuento chino, pero decide confiar en Anne porque definitivamente tiene experiencia en esas lides.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que no necesitarás que ese novio obsesivo que tienes te acompañe. Apuesto a que sería incapaz de ir contigo a las clases típicas.

—Percy está muy ilusionado —Audrey se ve en la obligación de defender al brujo, aunque algo le dice que Anne tiene razón.

—De todas formas, hazme caso. La _Raqs Sharqi_ es todo ventajas porque reforzará tus músculos, te ayudará a mantener la línea, te hará sentir más femenina y, además, conocerás a un montón de mujeres en tu misma situación y te lo pasarás bomba. Sobre todo cuando la tripa empiece a crecer y parezcáis patos mareados.

Audrey se ríe. Anne le guiña un ojo, le hace entrega del número de teléfono y se despide precipitadamente porque tenía una reunión muy importante con el jefe de planta hace diez minutos. Audrey, que realmente no sabe muy bien qué hacer, se guarda la tarjeta del gimnasio y prosigue con el desayuno. Ya habrá tiempo para tomar decisiones.

* * *

Percy Weasley está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, rodeado de pergaminos y escribiendo velozmente con pluma y tintero. Audrey le observa un instante antes de decidirse a hablar con él. Sabe que está muy liado por algún asunto del trabajo y realmente no quiere molestar, pero cuando supieron que estaban embarazados se prometieron que pasarían por todas las fases juntos y la joven se ve en la obligación de sentarse frente a él. Percy ni siquiera la mira porque cuando se trata de trabajo simplemente deja de ser Percy y se convierte en… Bueno, en _eso_.

—Percy.

—Uhm.

—He estado pensándolo y he decidido que voy a tomar clases de preparación al parto.

—Ajá.

—Realmente creo que son muy beneficiosas.

—Ajá.

—Aunque no serán como las de toda la vida, ¿sabes? ¿Te acuerdas de Anne?

—Sí.

—Pues resulta que cuando estaba embarazada de su niño pequeño practicó la _Raqs Sharqi_ y le fue muy bien.

—Uhm.

—He ido a su gimnasio y me he apuntado. Empiezo el lunes.

—Ajá.

Audrey, que considera que esa no es la mejor conversación que Percy y ella han mantenido alguna vez, entorna un poco los ojos.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Ajá.

—¿Te estás enterando de algo de lo que te digo?

—Ajá.

—Voy a fugarme con el vecino del quinto.

—Sí, sí. Perfecto.

—¡Percy!

Alza tanto la voz que él al final tiene que dejar de mirar los pergaminos para prestarle un poco de atención a su novia. Quiere a Audrey, sino no estaría saliendo con ella, menos aún teniendo en cuenta que es muggle, pero odia que las chicas sean tan exigentes y se pasen la vida intentando que las escuchen. ¿Es que no ve que tiene un asunto muy importante entre manos?

—¡No me estás haciendo caso!

—Claro que sí, cariño.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?

A Percy le parece escuchar un montón de grillos dentro de su cabeza y es incapaz de responder.

—¡Eres un…! —Audrey prepara para pronunciar el peor insulto del mundo, pero al final es incapaz—. ¡Bah! ¡Déjalo, anda!

La chica se da media vuelta y corre a refugiarse en su habitación. Percy se queda sentado y algo le dice que lo mejor que puede hacer es ir a preguntarle qué es lo que quiere, pero es que realmente tiene que terminar ese informe, así que continúa con su trabajo y se dice que ya tendrá tiempo para aclarar las cosas con Audrey.

* * *

A Audrey aún no se le nota que está embarazada. Observa su reflejo en el espejo del gimnasio y comprueba que su vientre está tan plano como siempre. Tras ella, un grupito de novatas se preparan para su primera clase de _Raqs Sharqi_, sonrientes y preparadas para pasarlo en grande.

—¿Es tu primer bebé? —Le pregunta una mujer que tendrá más o menos la edad de Anne. Audrey asiente y la nota increíblemente nerviosa—. También es mi primero y la verdad es que el parto me aterra. Espero que estas clases sirvan para algo.

Audrey quiere decirle que no tiene por qué preocuparse porque los partos en realidad no son para tanto. Ha visto bastantes y por norma general todos salen bien, pero no puede decir nada porque la profesora llega en ese momento y comienza a hacer su presentación. Les habla de la danza del vientre, de sus ventajas y dificultades y les hace una demostración práctica de los movimientos más importantes. Les explica que existen varios tipos de danza árabe y que ellas practicaran uno que consta básicamente de ejercicios lentos y pausados durante los que trabajarán la musculatura abdominal y pélvica. Audrey la escucha con atención y se siente ansiosa por empezar.

Audrey se imaginaba que la profesora tendría rasgos exóticos y vendría vestida con la indumentaria típica de las bailarinas de la danza del vientre, pero en realidad la mujer nació en Londres y está ataviada con ropa deportiva. Después de la charla, que dura aproximadamente media hora, las insta a hacer algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y pone música. Audrey supone que no le resultará difícil ponerse a bailar e incluso se presta voluntaria cuando la profesora necesita una.

La primera vez que baila, se siente un poco torpe. En realidad nunca ha sido una chica con demasiado sentido del ritmo, pero cuando la profesora le coloca las manos en el vientre y le indica cómo tiene que mover el tronco, gana un poco más de confianza. Es difícil y tremendamente divertido y Audrey está deseosa por coger práctica y convertirse en una experta. Quiere que Percy tenga ocasión de verla. Quiere bailar frente a él y que se olvide por completo del trabajo para centrarse en los movimientos sensuales y lentos de sus brazos, sus caderas y su cintura. Quiere hechizar sus sentidos como sólo ella puede hacerlo y ganarles la partida a ese montón de odiosos pergaminos.

Cuando la clase termina no ha conseguido avanzar gran cosa y se queda con ganas de más. Se va con unas cuantas chicas a tomarse un refresco y pasa un buen rato riendo y compartiendo experiencias, sabiendo que ha hecho nuevas amigas. No le sorprende realmente porque siempre ha tenido facilidad para tratar con la gente, aunque lamenta un poco llegar tan tarde a casa. Percy está sentado en el sofá, con la tele puesta y toqueteando todos los botones del mando. Quiere cambiar de canal. No tiene éxito en su empresa.

—¡Hola, Percy! —Exclama la chica alegremente y deja caer su bolsa de deportes en el armario empotrado de la entrada.

—¿Hola, Percy? ¿Dónde estabas? —Parece un poco preocupado y Audrey sonríe.

—Si me hubieras prestado un poco de atención el otro día, te habrías enterado de que hoy empezaba con mis clases de _Raqs Sharqi_.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Me ayudará a llevar mejor el embarazo.

—¡Oh! —Percy entorna los ojos—. ¿Y dices que me dijiste el otro día que te habías apuntado a esa cosa?

—Estabas inmerso en el trabajo, como siempre.

—Yo… —Percy busca una excusa, pero no se le ocurre que decir.

—Tengo que ir al gimnasio tres tardes a la semana.

—Ya. ¿Quieres que te acompañe o algo?

—No hace falta. En realidad, las clases son cosas de mujeres.

—¿En serio?

—Y me lo he pasado pipa, la verdad.

Percy se muerde el labio inferior y parece reflexionar largo y tendido antes de hablar.

—Pero dijimos que llevaríamos todo lo del embarazo juntos.

—Hay un montón de cosas que podemos compartir, pero esta no es una de ella —Audrey, que ya no está enfadada por haber sido totalmente ignorada unos días antes, le da un beso a su novio y se acurruca en sus brazos. Desde que las hormonas han empezado a hacer de las suyas, está más mimosa de lo habitual.

—¿Estás segura?

—Segurísima. Aunque sí me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a la próxima cita con el ginecólogo. Vas a alucinar cuando veas al bebé a través de las ecografías, ya verás.

—Sí, bueno —Percy carraspea y hace una pequeña confesión—. No me gustan mucho esos cacharros muggles. Creo que deberías ir a San Mungo para que te vea alguien competente.

—¿No crees que mi ginecólogo sea competente? Porque a mí me parece que es un médico genial. Y tú también lo pensarías si no estuvieras tan obsesionado porque me vea un sanador.

—No estoy obsesionado por eso, pero creo que es lo mejor. Por ti y por el bebé.

—Pues yo no sé qué podría decirme uno de esos médicos brujos que no me haya dicho ya el doctor Robins —Audrey y Percy ya han hablado sobre eso en alguna ocasión y siempre han terminado discutiendo. Un poco—. Además, tú mismo me has dicho que no existe planta de maternidad en San Mungo. Y tu madre siempre dio a luz en casa y con una matrona, como hacían las muggles hace la tira de años. Me temo que en eso, cariño, os sacamos un montón de ventaja.

—La matrona que atendió a mi madre estaba perfectamente capacitada —Se defiende Percy, aunque en realidad duda mucho que la tía Muriel sepa la mitad de las cosas que Audrey sabe sobre partos.

—Vale, Percy. Voy a hablar claro —Audrey se incorpora un poco y mira al chico a los ojos—. Como soy yo la que está embarazada…

—Físicamente embarazada —Puntualiza él porque desde el primer momento se ha considerado embarazado también.

—Físicamente embarazada, ¿contento? —Percy asiente—. Yo decido quién quiero que sea mi médico y elijo al doctor Robins porque me fío mucho de él y tengo derecho a que me atienda alguien que me haga sentir cómoda. ¿Algún problema con eso?

—Si realmente ese hombre sabe lo que se hace.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! Tiene más de veinte años de experiencia. A estas alturas ha debido perder la cuenta de todas las mujeres a las que ha atendido alguna vez.

Percy reflexiona sobre ello. Realmente ser ginecólogo tiene que ser cuanto menos interesante, aunque se cuida mucho de decírselo a Audrey. Finalmente se obliga a convencerse de que su novia ha tomado la mejor decisión y la rodea con los brazos para hacer que se recueste otra vez contra su pecho. Después, le hace entrega del mando a distancia y su voz suena casi suplicante cuando habla.

—¿Puedes buscar ese canal en el que siempre ponen documentales? —Desde que lo ha descubierto, la cultura muggle le interesa más que nunca—. Y sube un poquito el volumen, por favor.

—En serio, Percy. Utilizar el mando a distancia no es tan difícil.

Y aunque se ríe y suena un poco condescendiente, Audrey hace lo que Percy le dice y se relaja por completo mientras el brujo ve un interesante reportaje sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial.

* * *

Como el tiempo es algo que por norma general pasa inexorablemente, Audrey no tarda en adentrarse en su octavo mes de gestación. A lo largo de todas esas semanas ha engordado extraordinariamente, ha descubierto que va a tener una niña y Percy y ella han decidido que la llamarán Molly porque su (futura) suegra definitivamente no ha aceptado demasiado bien que su hijo vaya a ser padre antes del matrimonio. También han mantenido unas cuantas conversaciones respecto a eso, pero como Audrey se niega a vestirse de novia en semejante estado, finalmente la ceremonia se pospondrá hasta que Molly nazca.

Además, la joven ha seguido asistiendo periódicamente a sus clases de danza del vientre. Anne tenía razón en eso de que su musculatura se vería reforzada, pero se equivocaba al afirmar que iba a sentirse sexy y femenina porque con semejante barrigón Audrey tiene dificultades incluso para verse las puntas de los pies. ¿Qué hay de femenino en ello? Es vagamente consciente de que sentirse acomplejada por su embarazo es una tontería, pero cuando esa mañana se viste y se prepara para acompañar a Percy a San Mungo, procura no mirarse demasiado en el espejo.

Aunque el doctor Robins ha sido su médico principal durante los últimos meses, Audrey transigió y permitió que uno de los sanadores de Percy le echara un vistazo. Y realmente se alegra de haberlo hecho porque existe un hechizo que permite ver a los bebés como en una ecografía tridimensional pero con una definición mil veces mejor y, ¿para qué engañarse? Es genial. Audrey se fía más de las palabras del ginecólogo cuando le dice que Molly está perfectamente sana, pero ese hechizo es lo mejor del mundo.

Percy entra al baño para meterle un poco de prisa. Aunque sigue tan pendiente de su trabajo como siempre, nunca pierde la ocasión de acompañarla al médico. Babea como el que más ante la imagen de su futuro retoño y guarda con cariño todas las ecografías que el doctor Robins les ha dado. Tiene dificultad para interpretarlas, pero las guarda igualmente.

Audrey acostumbra a sentirse un poco mareada cada vez que van a San Mungo y Percy afirma que es por la gran cantidad de magia que hay en el ambiente. Hay algunos muggles que son perfectamente capaces de sentir esa clase de energía y el embarazo no hace más que aumentar las facultades sensitivas de Audrey. A la pobre no le gusta y sólo espera que Molly no le haga sentirse así, aunque es un pensamiento tonto porque con Percy nunca se marea y cuando va a La Madriguera tampoco.

Después de observar nuevamente la imagen de Molly, y de ver perfectamente su carita y los larguísimos dedos de unas manos que permanecen abiertas todo el tiempo, el medimago les asegura que todo está perfectamente y que es prácticamente seguro que la pequeña Molly tenga magia. Justo como debe ser. Percy se pone contentísimo y Audrey se alegra, aunque le produce más alivio escuchar que los órganos internos de su niña se desarrollan bien y todas esas cosas.

Cuando regresan a casa, Audrey se deja caer en el sofá. Esa misma semana ha decidido darse de baja en el trabajo porque la espalda y las piernas le duelen un montón y se siente cansada todo el tiempo. Está convencida de que si no fuera por el ejercicio constante, a esas alturas del cuento se encontraría aún peor. Percy la observa con curiosidad, se sienta a su lado y le planta una mano en el vientre para sentir a Molly. Para su desgracia, la niña debe estar echándose una siesta porque no se mueve.

—Es genial que vaya a ser una brujita, ¿a qué sí? —Audrey se limita a sonreír, consciente de lo importante que eso es para su novio—. Voy a decírselo a mis padres de inmediato. Se alegrarán un montón, ya verás.

—Seguro que sí.

—Imagino que para ti debe ser un poco difícil asumir que Molly vaya a ser capaz de hacer magia, pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada. No hará falta educarla de manera especial ni nada de eso, bastará con tener cuidado en ciertas ocasiones.

—¿Qué ocasiones?

—Cuando tenga estallidos involuntarios de magia, por ejemplo.

—¿Estall…? —Audrey se interrumpe porque esa palabra no suena nada bien—. ¿Te refieres a explosiones?

—Podrías llamarlas así.

—¡Pero eso es horrible!

—Tampoco es para tanto.

—¿Explosiones? ¿Tú sabes lo que es una explosión?

Percy la mira con extrañeza y Audrey supone que no está hablando de nada que se parezca mínimamente a una bomba. Por suerte, él entiende su desconcierto y le agarra las manos para explicarse un poco mejor.

—Me refiero a que a veces Molly hará magia sin querer, sobre todo hasta que tenga su primera varita y pueda controlar su poder.

—¡Oh, menos mal! Me habías dado un susto de muerte.

Percy se ríe por lo bajo y la abraza con fuerza porque normalmente es ella la que tiene que explicarle ciertas cosas. Es lo que pasa cuando un mago sangre pura se va a vivir al mundo muggle, que se siente desconcertado todo el tiempo.

—¿Estás asustada? —Pregunta en un susurro. Últimamente nota a la chica un poco más callada de lo normal y está preocupado. Además, se muestra esquiva con él y eso es algo que no ha pasado nunca antes.

—Asustada, asustada, no. Un poco inquieta nada más. Supongo que lo normal en una madre primeriza.

—Estoy seguro de que vamos a hacerlo genial. Si no, siempre tendremos a mi madre para echarnos una mano. Ha criado a siete hijos. Y aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de los demás, ¡mira lo bien que le he salido yo!

Audrey se ríe porque Percy no acostumbra a hacer bromas y se nota muchísimo que está intentando animarla.

—Tendremos que aprender sobre la marcha. Y espero que pases un poco menos de tiempo en la oficina y un poco más aquí conmigo.

—Bueno, digamos que intentaré reducir un poco mi horario laboral.

—No quiero que lo intentes, Percy. Quiero que lo hagas.

Él se ríe de nuevo y vuelve a estrujarla cariñosamente. Pero como sigue preocupado, decide ir directo al quid de la cuestión.

—Últimamente estás un poco rara, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Estoy un poco cansada, nada más.

—¿Y por eso no quieres que tú y yo, ya sabes, hagamos el amor?

Audrey se pone un poco tensa porque se niega a hablar con Percy sobre sus complejos. Él espera una respuesta y sigue hablando al ver que la chica no dice ni una palabra.

—Porque si te preocupa el bebé, me he informado y no creo que le pase nada malo.

—¿Te has informado?

—Sí, bueno —Percy se ha puesto rojo como un tomate. Nunca ha sido bueno tratando esos temas—. Tendríamos que encontrar la forma de que te sientas cómoda, pero no le haríamos daño a Molly ni nada de eso. Y creo que también podrías disfrutarlo un montón, más de lo habitual.

Audrey siente una oleada de ternura subiéndole por la garganta y se llama tonta mil y una veces. ¡Oh, pobrecito Percy!

—Ya sé que a Molly no le pasará nada si hacemos el amor.

—Entonces es que tú no... No tienes ganas.

Audrey se incorpora un poco y le da un beso porque realmente se lo merece. Su novio es un tipo de lo más serio y obsesivo, pero cuando se pone en ese plan dan ganas de comérselo.

—He sido un poco tonta, pero te prometo que esta noche te llevarás una buena sorpresa.

—¿Esta noche? ¿No puede ser, digamos, ahora?

Audrey se ríe y le besa otra vez. Después, se pone en pie y se olvida del cansancio porque tiene cosas que hacer. A ver si las clases de _Raqs Sharqi_ le han servido para algo.

—Esta noche.

* * *

Audrey le ha dejado con ganas toda la tarde. Percy ha tenido grandes dificultades para controlar ciertos instintos y se ha pasado varias horas sintiéndose de lo más frustrado, especialmente después de que su novia se largara sin darle más explicaciones. A veces se pregunta en qué momento se le ocurrió que era una buena idea enredarse con una chica muggle que, para más inri, está más loca que una cabra. Tal vez estuviera mejor yéndose a cenar a restaurantes de lo más formales con alguna bruja que trabajara en el ministerio, que vistiera siempre túnicas grises y que se recogiera el pelo en un moño que ni el de la profesora McGonagall. Pero no, está enamorado como un tonto de Audrey, va a tener una hija con ella y cada vez está más convencido de que van a pasar toda la vida juntos porque, demonios, ella también le quiere a él.

Lástima la parte de la abstinencia.

Percy tan solo tuvo una novia antes de salir con Audrey. Fue en Hogwarts y nunca llegó a hacer nada con ella. Siempre había pensado que no ser capaz de controlar el apetito sexual era un signo inequívoco de debilidad, pero eso era antes de conocer a Audrey. Con ella, el sexo no es algo malo. De hecho, es todo lo contrario, así que después de dos meses sin que la chica le permita ponerle un dedo encima empieza a estar muy, pero que muy necesitado. Cualquiera en su misma situación se hubiera excitado muchísimo después de la promesa de que habría sorpresita nocturna. El único inconveniente es que las horas se empeñan en pasar muy despacio.

Cuando Audrey regresa a casa ya es de noche. Percy decide que se saltarán la cena y pasarán directamente a la acción y por eso intenta cazarla cuando va de camino al dormitorio, pero Audrey le esquiva con una agilidad impropia de una embarazada y se encierra en el cuarto de baño. Y de eso hace ya más de quince minutos.

—Audrey, ¿estás bien?

—Muy bien.

—¿Y se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Espera un poquito, ¿vale?

—Sabes que llevo mucho tiempo esperando. Demasiado.

Se produce un breve silencio. Percy decide que si en diez segundos la chica no sale de allí, irá a buscarla. Empleando métodos mágicos si es necesario. Por suerte, la voz de su novia se escucha de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no te sientas en la cama y cierras los ojos?

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, Percy. Me da un poco de vergüenza.

—¡Pero si a ti no te da vergüenza nada!

—Pues esto sí. Por favor.

—Está bien —Percy suelta un gruñido y hace lo que ella le ha pedido. Ni se molesta en quitarse los zapatos—. Ya puedes salir, aunque no entiendo qué tontería es esta.

Escucha la puerta del baño abriéndose y los pies descalzos de la chica deslizándose por toda la habitación. Tiene la tentación de abrir los ojos, pero justo entonces una música suave y de gran influencia árabe empieza a sonar.

—Ahora.

Percy no se hace de rogar y la imagen que ve le desconcierta aún más. Audrey está descalza y viste con telas vaporosas y muy ligeras, tan sexys que se le hace la boca agua. Y justo cuando quiere decir algo, esa maldita loca empieza a mover las caderas. Lenta y suavemente, incitando y provocando. Seduciendo. Percy puede notar su timidez y su nerviosismo, especialmente cuando se da la vuelta y le mira a los ojos. La sonrisa que le dedica está repleta de disculpa y vergüenza, pero no se detiene. De hecho, gana confianza y sus brazos y su cintura acompañan a las caderas con movimientos ondulantes, cadenciosos y estremecedoramente ardientes. Percy está hipnotizado y puede notar un doloroso tirón en los pantalones. Es justo entonces cuando Audrey se ríe porque se ha dado cuenta de lo necesitado que está y Percy quiere que vaya a la cama ahora, pero ella insiste en terminar con el espectáculo porque, demonios, lleva meses practicando.

Así pues, Percy piensa en ese dicho muggle sobre una montaña y un tal Mahoma y gatea sobre la cama para agarrar a esa diablilla de pelo negro y barriga prominente, pero Audrey escapa de sus manos y hace que las telas rojas acaricien su rostro. Se estremece y gruñe antes de ponerse en pie y acabar con el juego.

—Aún no he terminado —Dice Audrey en tono reprobador, aunque no se resiste cuando él la estrecha con fuerza y le mordisquea el cuello.

—Yo diría que sí.

—La canción no ha acabado.

—Mejor.

Antes de que ella pueda decir algo más, Percy la besa. Se asegura de que no se le escape agarrándola por la nuca y se da media vuelta para tumbarla en la cama. Por un momento se le olvida que entre ambos existe una barrera en forma de barriga prominente y escucha la risita burlona de Audrey. La maldice por haberle tenido abandonado durante tanto tiempo y decide que es buena idea aprovechar la tesitura para quitarse la ropa.

—¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa? —Susurra Audrey mientras la ayuda a darse la vuelta en la cama en busca de una postura más cómoda.

Él no necesita responder. Se limita a demostrárselo y un rato después, cuando yacen desnudos sobre la cama, con Percy tumbado a la espalda de su novia mientras le acaricia el vientre, el brujo no puede evitar hacer la pregunta.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

La escucha reír. Le encanta ese sonido porque es el más alegre del mundo.

—En las clases de preparación al parto.

Y aunque se siente muy confundido porque no sabe qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro, no dice nada más. Son cosas de muggles.

**FIN**


End file.
